Objects with hidden meaning are often placed in media assets, such as television programs or movies. These objects are commonly referred to as “Easter eggs.” An example of an Easter Egg is a telephone number in a frame of a media asset, where, if one were to call the telephone number, one would hear the voice of an actor from the media asset.
In order to identify an Easter egg in a media asset, a user must pay very close attention to each frame of the media asset, or consult resources, such as Internet blogs, to be told where to look to find an Easter egg. There is no known system or method for automatically alerting a user of an Easter egg in a given frame of a media asset.